


Too blind to see

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Auror Partners, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Draco's been hit with a jinx which has affected his sight. Harry's there to help him cope with the uncertainty of getting it back.





	Too blind to see

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 6  
> Position: Hospital wing  
> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort - Minimum: 49 words Maximum: 849  
> Word count: 845  
> Summary: Draco's been hit with a jinx which has affected his sight. Harry's there to help him cope with the uncertainty of getting it back.
> 
> Sequel to [Turning a blind eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774609) but they work as stand alone pieces.
> 
> Thanks as always to the lovliest [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta and encouragement <3  
> 

This was too much. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Draco tugged at the bandage wrapped around his head. Three weeks of this nuisance, he was going crazy.

“Draco, don’t!”

Of course. Of bloody course Harry would show up now. Usually his presence never went unnoticed by Draco, but having his magic present around the clock these past weeks had made Draco so used to it that he hadn’t noticed Harry approaching.

“I’m taking them off! I have to see!”

“Draco, you’re scheduled for a check up tomorrow, why risk it now when you’ve held out for so long?”

“I’m losing my mind, Harry! I can’t… I can’t live like this anymore!”

Harry’s strong hands gripped his wrists, lowering them. He was so close that Draco felt his body heat. His voice was low, soothing.

“Please just stay patient, Draco. I don’t want you risking your health.”

“But what if it’s permanent? What if I’ll never be able to see again? What if…?”

He gasped for air, and a buzzing sound in his ear grew louder and louder, drowning everything else out. Oh no, this couldn’t be happening. Not now, not again in front of Harry. 

Harry’s voice came as from a long distance.

“Draco. Draco, can you hear me?”

Draco didn’t know how, but he nodded.

“Good. Draco I need you to listen to me. Can you feel my hand on your arm?”

Another nod.

“Very good. I want you to take a deep breath when I move my hand up your arm, can you do that for me?”

Draco whimpered.

“It doesn’t have to be a deep breath, just breathe in. I’ll do it with you. Okay? Now, breathe in.”

Harry’s hand stroked up his arm, and Draco obeyed.

“Very good, Draco. And now when I move my hand down again I want you to breathe out. Slowly.”

Draco did as he was told, trying to focus on the warmth of Harry’s hand on him.

“Excellent Draco. And again. Breathe in… and out… in… and out…”

They stood there for a while, breathing together while Harry stroked Draco’s arm. At last Draco heaved a shaky sigh.

“Fuck,” he said, tears prickling behind his eyelids.

Harry’s voice was still close when he spoke, his hand still stroking Draco’s arm.

“Well, it was bound to happen again soon, you’ve been under a lot of stress lately.”

Draco scoffed.

“I don’t need your platitudes. Just leave me alone, Potter.”

* * * * *

Draco was sitting in the living room _not_ regretting being shirty with Harry. Stupid bloody do-gooder with a hero complex, always trying to save everyone.

The sofa cushion beside him dipped as Harry sat down next to him, placing a cup of tea in his hand.

“Draco,” he said tentatively, “is it okay if I ask you about your panic attack?”

Draco swallowed. Of course Harry wouldn’t leave it alone. He nodded anyway.

“Do you know what was triggering it?”

Draco sighed, considering lying to Harry and saying he didn’t know. He had been given an out. But he had to trust Harry. He knew Harry trusted him, they were partners, maybe even friends. Still, how could he explain this?

“I…I’m just anxious about not getting my sight back.”

“Yeah, well I figured _that_ one out. What do you think would be the worst if that happened?”

“I would…,”

He choked. How could he tell Harry what it was like being him? How could the great Harry Potter ever understand what being on the losing side after the war meant?

He took a deep breath, trying to summon his courage.

“I’d be forced to quit working as an Auror. I’d be isolated. No one would want to be with me anymore. Who wants to associate with a former Death eater? Being an Auror is the only thing saving me from the wizarding world’s judgment. They haven’t forgotten what I did, and I know they want to punish me for it.”

The words were rushed, he had to say them before regretting it. Surprisingly it felt good getting it all out. Or, well, almost all. He had to leave out the part he was most scared of: not being able to see Harry anymore.

There was silence for a beat before Harry spoke.

“Draco, no one cares what you did during the war. Merlin, you were still a child! The important thing is what you do now. You’ve worked as an Auror for seven years, you and I have been partner for almost five, it’s not as if your actions ten years ago can erase that.”

Harry slid closer, placing his hand on Draco’s arm.

“You know, Draco, sometimes I think _you_ are your worst enemy. You’ve proven time and time again that you’ve changed, I think it’s time you forgive yourself for what you did as a scared teenager.”

Harry was so close now, his thigh pressed against Draco’s, his presence comforting. Draco sighed, daring to lean his head against Harry’s shoulder. 

”I’ll try. I promise.”

Harry put his arm around Draco’s shoulders.

”Well, I guess that’s a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
